My Return
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: It is all their fault, they are the cause. They thought me gone but I will rise and take the most precious thing from their leader, just as he ordered my home and memories destroyed, they will all pay. Halloween special. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**My ****Return**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Its cold and its dark. Once I never in my long life have I had to deal with this feeling, but thanks to them I now do. If they had not come to my home, my domain and destroyed it this would not be happening. Wondering alone in a world I do not understand, Taking what I can of the random peasants that don't have a home, I spied a few teenage girls a while back but I dare not attack, I am not strong enough. Yet

Thinking about the people who did this to me, I have been plotting my revenge. It is that boys fault, he who wore black with an attitude to match. He brought them, he ordered them, he is to blame. He fooled my descends servant and the other fools that came, but he did not fool me. I have been wondering Nippon looking for him to begin my revenge, alas I cannot find him.

Nippon has changed, tall bright glass houses blind me. horse-less coaches charge past me at demonic speeds. The homeless stink of many different drinks and odd medication. I long for the people I used to hunt, weak yes but they did not smell like this, the dirt and sweat is pleasant compared to this. Some are old and are of no use to me a few are young but carry small weapons, the few that do not are tainted, used and pathetic. I long for a easy target: easy, weak and pure. Like that girl the boy wants.

Yes, her. She is that boys weakness, she is weak herself the perfect target. She reminded me of the people I once hunted, the other females in that team no, one was too loud to altered with perfume and make up, the other almost ladylike but held anger and hatred for my new target. That girl, what did the boy yell? Mae...Mai that's it Mai. she I will saviour, she I will snatch from the boy. Make her mine and mine only. Now to find her.

Ah there, kami must approve of my plans, she has just run past me. Crying? no matter she is weak, pure and alone. I follow at a distance. Her begs of why to that boy, surprised me. did he not want her? well if he does not I will have her. Such a pretty girl, she would have made a perfect wife... there is a thought.

First I shall use her blood like I should have when I first saw her, only this time I will slowly drain her for months even years, not killing her she will live. Then I will fill her head with nightmares about her friends. Make her life hell so she is unwilling to live; then offer her freedom, making me her saviour. Once she agrees she will join me in my hunt, she will be the one of the many things I was denied, she will be my bride. A perfect pure bride to care for me, forever. For we shall never die.

I have followed her to her hut, strange. It is on top of another hut, in fact it is on top of many huts. My my intelligence has grown with the peasants. I walk thorough her door, I will ignore the strange things that litter this hut for now. I will have time to examine them. maybe once she is my bride she will bring them with us. she shall not stay here, the boy might come for her. Him or his tall foreign servant.

I follow the sounds of my new bride, Mai, weeping. By the sounds of it the boy has rejected her; she is as good as mine. I stalk into her bedroom and climb onto her strange bed, she hasn't noticed me as I perch above her on all fours caging her to my mercy. I lean in and make my presence known.

"I don't want to die"

KNT: Yo dudes and dudets I'm back, had 'minor' computer problems. I know I've got one story to finish and I'm working on it. I'm thinking of making this one shot into the first of a series, what do you think?

Please Review :) I want to hear you opinions


	2. COMING SOON

********COMING SOON*********

My Return is now officially the prequel to my next series " The Haunted Bride". Look out for Book 1 "The Lost Bell" coming soon.

Summery: In England, a dancer is executed by her village, leaving them defenceless against the nearby forest. Hundreds of years later SPR are reunited after almost 2 Years of being apart to face this new challenge. But who is this new team member Naru is reluctant to introduce? With the help of some unlikely new friends, will they be able to solve the mystery behind The Lost Bell?


End file.
